


need you now

by lilithiumwords



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, SMUT LIKE WHOA, Sex, Smut, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Thorin can be patient -- but only for Bilbo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaavyaWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaavyaWriting/gifts).



"Thorin, go faster," Bilbo orders, his breath a staccato of short sighs and faint moans against Thorin's neck. Thorin kisses his skin, lips trailing across the faint sheen of sweat, his lips curling as he slides deeper, not bothering to obey Bilbo -- and he is rewarded when Bilbo stiffens and arches against him.

"Thorin," Bilbo says again, but now there is a pleading tone to his beautiful voice, as if Thorin is tormenting him -- and he is. He loves to see Bilbo panting for him, begging for him, especially if it means that he'll have the satisfaction of it in the morning, when Bilbo won't meet his gaze after giving in tonight.

He slides his hands down Bilbo's sides, then sits up on his knees and lifts Bilbo's hips at the same time, his long hair falling over his shoulders as Bilbo cries out when Thorin drives home hard. The change in position gives Thorin all the power, and he uses it to guide Bilbo over him at his pleasure, his gaze fixed on Bilbo's reddened face. Bilbo's eyes widen, and his hands scramble to grip the sheets, unable to do anything but squeeze his legs around Thorin's back. His chest rises and falls quickly, and when Thorin slides home again, slow and even, he cries out, his passion choked by his embarrassment.

The evidence of Bilbo's pleasure leaks out against his stomach, and Thorin's mouth curls into a smirk. "Problem?" he murmurs, sliding in deep again, and Bilbo jolts, his eyes widening. Then they narrow quickly, Bilbo catching onto his intentions with lightning-quick ease, which makes him smile.

"Thorin, so help me, if you don't _hurry up_ \--"

Thorin cuts him off with another thrust, grinding deeper into Bilbo, his hands a brand across Bilbo's hips. Bilbo is tight and hot, slick in all the right ways, and Thorin could spend forever with Bilbo wrapped around him like this, if Bilbo would let him.

"Thorin," Bilbo moans, and the edge of despair to his voice gives cadence to the beautiful plea that falls from his lips next. "I need it, I need _you_ , please, g-go faster, I need it, need your c--"

Thorin doesn't obey -- and he does, leaning over Bilbo and thrusting harder, but still slow, still excrutiating, because it drags out a moan that echoes through the bedroom. Bilbo immediately reaches up to grab onto him, hands dragging down Thorin's back as he writhes, then stiffens as his pleasure overwhelms him.

"Language," Thorin murmurs, kissing Bilbo's hair. He waits patiently, burning within Bilbo yet content to let the pleasure linger in slow waves. When Bilbo's shuddering lessens and his fingers no longer dig into Thorin's shoulders, Thorin rolls his hips, smiling as Bilbo cries out his name.

They have all night.

**Author's Note:**

> for @kaavyawriting, because neither of us have any shame whatsoever:
> 
>  **challenge:** write a smut scene with no use or metaphor for 'cock'


End file.
